Molasses
Basic Information '''Molasses '''is a brown and slightly speckled Liquid that was introduced with update R26 on December 14th 2015 for the Christmas holiday event. This Liquid does not occur on any game world "naturally". Molasses is non-flammable and viscous, it flows downwards really slowly and can only expand onto the surrounding 4 blocks horizontally when being placed (1 block to each side) - unlike Water and most other Liquids that will spread up to 3 blocks horizontally and 2 blocks diagonally. It is possible to swim and dive in Molasses that has been placed, but even though this liquid has buoyancy like Water, drowning in it is possible too after the drowning scale has filled itself with blue color. Creating air holes to draw breath by placing torches is possible in Molasses just like it is under water (just not recommended when emerged in highly flammable Tar). Molasses cannot be transformed, but it can be evaporated by using a Gauntlet Smash on it after it has been placed. For this to work, your stamina has to be at least at 75% of its maximum or more and your player character has to drawn their melee Weapon (it can be the default Twig too); also a Lumite Mining Cell has to be equipped. Please note that you cannot use a Gauntlet Smash while being emerged in a liquid. How to obtain Molasses cannot be found in the shape of rivers, lakes or pools in Creativerse. Instead it can occasionally be obtained from cold-loving Creatures like Rambeaus, Arctic Mirus and/or Blizzard Chizzards - either as a "drop" in their Loot Bags after you've killed them, or as a harvest from them after you've tamed these Creatures and have fed their exact favorite type of Food to your Pets. During Christmas event-times, Molasses can also be found in Holiday Gift boxes that randomly spawn on Ice and Snow for ca. one month from December to January. You can multiply Molasses "infinitely" like all the other Liquids in Creativerse. To do so, it's best to place an unit of Molasses where it can flow downwards (since expanding horizontally might take rather long) and scoop up Molasses from further down, then to wait a little until more Molasses drops down and fills the gap. You will not need to equip any kind of Power Cells to forage Molasses. How to use Molasses can be used as a crafting ingredient to craft items like Candy Cane Wall blocks, Candy Cane Fences and Candy Cane Gates or for example in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Molasses can be used as a liquid ingredient to cook Gingerbread Loaf in the Cooking Station after the basic cooking recipe for Bread has been selected in the Cooking Station. This recipe is automatically unlocked in the Cooking Station when harvesting Wheat (that can be grown on tilled land close to Water from Wheat Seeds that can be obtained occasionally when harvesting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass). Gingerbread Loaves can then be used as crafting-ingredients for Christmas-themed building-blocks, as long as the rare crafting-recipes for these blocks have been unlocked in your crafting menu: Gingerbread Walls, Brick Gingerbread Walls, Swirl Gingerbread Walls, Tiled Gingerbread Walls, Gingerbread Roofs, Wafer Gingerbread Roofs, Gingerbread Chimneys, Gingerbread Doors, Gingerbread Windows or Gingerbread Stairs for example. The rare seasonal Recipes for all of the Christmas-themed items can be found and then learnt during the Christmas event month Elfi's Toy Drive once each year. Left-over surplus Recipes for these special blocks can be given to you by players who have stored them throughout the holiday-season, but only on the game worlds where they have stored them, not via Adventures. These rare Recipe books and Recipe pages have to be learnt (and used up in this process) by right-clicking them in the inventory or dragging and dropping them over your player character's 3D "paper doll" at the right side of the inventory. This will permanently add the crafting recipes to your Crafting Menu so that they will always be available on any other game world, even on those with the "Pro" world option "recipes carry over" ("fresh start") disabled. Molasses can be used as an optional liquid ingredient to cook many other types of Food in your Cooking Station too, often as an alternative for Water. Category:Liquids Category:Pet Harvest Category:Event Loot Category:Event Treasure Category:Cooking Category:Animal Loot Category:Ingredients Category:Duplicable Category:Smashable